This invention relates to fluid fuel combustion, and more particularly to a pilotless heating apparatus.
Typical of the foregoing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,864. The same is true of copending application Ser. No. 512,458 filed Oct. 7, l974, by Elmer A. Carlson for SPARK IGNITED RECYCLING IGNITION SYSTEM WITH INTERLOCKING GAS VALVE CONTROL.
The said patent discloses a spark igniter for operation off of a D.C. line without a voltage multiplier.
The said copending application discloses both igniter and main valve control off of an A.C. line.
The prior art does not disclose an igniter and main valve control off of a D.C. line.